


Indulgences

by bransch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Cocktober, Cunnilingus, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/pseuds/bransch
Summary: Emma comes home to find her roommate Ruby mid-coitus with an extremely attractive man. Just as she’s about to leave, Ruby invites her join them, and Emma has a hard time saying no. Captain Red Swan





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first contribution to @cscocktoberfest. Captain Red Swan is one of my favorite groupings and I just had to write a story for them when I was thinking of what to create for this event.

The first time Killian saw Emma, he was balls deep in her best friend Ruby.

He’d met Ruby Lucas earlier that night at the local bar, The Rabbit Hole. She was incredibly beautiful, with alabaster skin, long legs, perky breasts, striking hazel-green eyes, and long brown hair with bright red streaks. She looked a little like Milah, but no so much that it felt weird. And it had been so long. He just needed to scratch the itch.

  
Ruby, in addition to being beautiful, was witty, sharp, and refreshingly frank. She told him that she was in an open relationship with a woman named Dorothy. Dorothy was out of the country for work and Ruby was looking for some companionship for the night. Killian had felt a little strange about the arrangement at first, but he liked getting to know her and they continued to share drinks. After imbibing a few more, and with some suggestive touches from Ruby, he consented to join her at her apartment.

  
Ruby was incredibly sexy and, before long, he had her naked and bent over the arm of her couch as he drove into her. He could feel his orgasm getting close, and her moans indicated she was nearly there too. They were both so lost in the moment, focused only on chasing their mutual pleasure, that they didn’t hear Emma enter until it was too late.

  
Emma stood at the threshold of the room, mouth agape. His eyes made contact with hers and he caught a brief flash of lust before her cheeks became tinged with embarrassment. In that moment, time stood still. She was gorgeous. Her skin was the same pale tone as Ruby’s, but the touch of red in her cheeks made her just a bit more adorable. Her hair fell in soft blonde waves down her shoulders, just touching the tops of her breasts, which were hiding behind the red leather jacket she wore. Her eyes were green, a beautiful, near emerald shade he’d never seen on another person. His gaze trailed down to her mouth, where her soft pink lips were parted just enough to give him a tiny glimpse of her velvet tongue. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he felt himself get harder inside of Ruby.

  
“Oh, shit,” Emma said, immediately averting her eyes. She turned to leave, but Ruby called out to her.

  
“Emma! What are you doing home?” Ruby asked, never moving from her prone position. “I thought you were spending the night at Neal’s?” Killian didn’t know what to do, so he kept himself pressed into her warm heat for a minute longer while he observed the exchange.

  
“We had a fight,” Emma responded. Though she kept her back to the room, he heard her voice break ever so slightly.

  
Ruby immediately responded, pushing against him so that he stepped back and pulled out of her. Naked as the day she was born, she walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. I’ll send this one home and we can have a girl’s night.”

  
He heard Emma’s breath catch, and he could picture the flush in her cheeks deepening. “Oh… um… n-no, that’s okay. You guys finish doing… what you were…” She trailed off, looking at the floor. “I’ll just… um… see if I can crash with Mary Margaret and David tonight.”

  
“No you will not!” Ruby insisted, grabbing her friend’s shoulder. “They are just getting the baby to sleep through the night. You don’t want to show up at this hour and wake him up.”

  
Killian stepped back into the jeans he’d kicked off nearby and pulled them over his hips, zipping them up just before Ruby turned back to him. “I guess I’ll be going now,” he said as he turned his shirt right side out.

  
“We’ll pick this up later,” Ruby said with a smile, lifting up on her toes and kissing him on the cheek. “Where’s your phone? I’ll give you my number.”

  
He cast his eyes about the space, trying to find the device.

  
“I think it’s over here,” Emma said, her back still to the room.

  
“You can turn around now. He’s decent,” Ruby said.

  
“But you’re not,” Emma replied. She tried to be subtle, but Killian noticed how she peered over her shoulder and surreptitiously rubbed her thighs together as she looked at her friend.

  
Ruby scoffed. “It’s not like you’ve never seen this before.”

  
Emma turned around fully and met his eyes again, walking slowly toward him and placing the phone on top of the cushions on the back of the couch. Ruby picked it up and quickly added herself as a contact. When she put the phone down, she looked up to see Killian and Emma with their gazes locked on one another.

  
“Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? Emma, this is Killian Jones. He’s new in town. Killian, this is Emma Swan, she’s my roommate.”

  
“Pleased to meet you,” Killian said, still shirtless. He saw how Emma’s gaze hungrily examined his bare chest.

  
“Likewise,” Emma said, a little breathless.

  
“You know…” Ruby interjected. “We could carry on with our activities if you wanted to join in, Emma,” Ruby said. She bit her lip and slowly ran a finger down her chest, giving her own nipple a small pinch.

  
Emma seemed to consider this for a moment, her eyes locked on Ruby’s hand. “I have a boyfriend,” she said in a near whisper.

  
“Do you really?” Ruby asked, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around her friend’s waist. “What was the fight about?”

  
“He…” Emma swallowed and looked down once more. “He cheated on me.”

  
“That loser doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you,” Ruby said, looping her arms around Emma’s neck as she leaned in and started kissing along her jaw. Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Killian was transfixed. He dropped his shirt and adjusted his pants which had suddenly become much tighter.

  
He stood frozen in place as Ruby’s lips continued their path down the column of Emma’s throat. Her hand lifted up and started to knead Emma’s breast under her jacket. Emma moaned.

  
“Bloody Hell,” he breathed.

* * *

  
Emma’s head snapped up and she locked eyes with Killian once more. She’d been so lost in the sensation of Ruby’s lips on her neck that she’d forgotten he was there. After her fight with Neal she’d just wanted to drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine. Sex with Ruby had not even crossed her mind. Sure, she and Ruby had got together occasionally in the past, but not since Emma had started dating Neal. Neal was the jealous type. Looking back, she felt his possessiveness was probably a warning sign. Wasn’t there some saying about cheaters having a tendency of being suspicious of their significant others?

  
Emma knew that Ruby was going out, but didn’t think her roommate would bring someone back to the apartment. And especially not someone like  _him_. Killian was an amazing specimen. Tall and muscular with dark hair and eyes the color of a stormy sea. His body was covered in soft tufts of fur, the thatch on his chest narrowing down to the waistband of his jeans like an arrow. The vee of his hips drew her in like a magnet, and she felt a desperate urge to see the erection now outlined in his pants. In spite of her initial embarrassment, she couldn’t avoid the lust she felt coursing through her as she looked at him.

  
“What do you say, Emma?” Ruby asked, grinding her hips into her friend’s.

  
“Oh…” Emma groaned, “I really shouldn’t.”

  
“Did you and Neal break up?” Ruby asked, still caressing the other woman’s breasts.

  
“I told him I never wanted to see him again.”

  
“Good. Then there’s no reason you shouldn’t indulge in a little fun.”

  
Emma still hesitated. She knew next to nothing about this man.

  
“What if we just let him watch?” Ruby asked.

  
Emma bit her lip, considering. “Okay,” she whispered.

Ruby gave her friend a wolfish grin, and, not taking her hands off Emma, turned her head to look at Killian. “Take off your pants and go sit in that chair. Watch me make Emma feel good and then I’ll see to you.” She pointed to an armchair sitting opposite the couch before turning back to her friend and pushing the jacket off her shoulders. Emma wore a simple dress underneath, short and pale pink with spaghetti straps. Ruby yanked down the straps and exposed Emma’s breasts to the chilled air in the room before diving down to take one stiff nipple into her mouth.

  
She suckled for a moment before nibbling lightly and causing Emma to cry out. As she moved to the other breast, Ruby also reached back and unzipped the dress, sliding it over Emma’s hips and hooking her fingers in her panties on the way down. Once Emma was fully naked, she grabbed the other woman’s firm ass cheeks and pulled her hips into her own, grinding fiercely.

  
“Oh god…” Emma moaned, moving her hips in tandem with her friend.

  
Ruby abruptly pulled away and looked at Emma, her cheeks flushed. “Go lay down on the couch. It’s been too long since I’ve had the chance to taste you.”

  
Emma was helpless to do anything but obey. She moved over to the couch and laid down length wise, staring at Killian. The man pinned her with his gaze, his erection in his hand as he lazily worked it up and down the shaft. He had a magnificent cock, thick and long, the skin flushed bright red. Precum oozed from the tip and he swiped at it with his thumb before continuing to pump his hand up and down. Emma felt herself get wetter as she thought about how he would taste.

  
Ruby walked around the other side of the couch and kneeled by Emma’s feet before pulling her legs and turning her body so that her ass perched on the edge of the cushion. Ruby pressed on Emma’s knees, spreading them wide and giving Killian a clear view of her glistening folds.

  
“Doesn’t she have a perfect pussy?” Ruby asked, running a finger through the folds without obstructing the view.

  
“Aye,” Killian breathed, still pumping his cock.

  
“Don’t you want to fuck her? I bet she’s as tight as me.”

  
“I want to fuck both of you.”

  
“Hmm…” Ruby chuckled. “Maybe in a little bit. For now, let’s see how good I can make Emma feel.”

  
She dove in without any further discussion, licking at Emma’s dripping hole before her mouth traveled up and latched onto the clit. Emma cried out in pleasure while Ruby slid two fingers inside and began fucking her, still sucking and nibbling on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

  
Ruby continued for a few more minutes before she lifted her head to smirk at her friend. Her fingers continued pumping as she turned her head to look upon Killian as he worked his length.

  
“Shit…” she breathed. Her head swiveled back to face Emma. “I need him to fuck me. Touch yourself while I go grab some condoms, but  _don’t_ come.”

  
Emma could only nod as she slid her hands down her stomach and sought out her clit with her index finger. She began toying with it, pinching and flicking, and met Killian’s eyes with her own.

  
“You are so fucking beautiful,” he breathed as his hand slowed. “I want to taste your gorgeous pussy.”

  
His intense stare was unsettling. He looked at her like she was a banquet laid out for him to feast upon. In that moment she felt like she’d give him anything he wanted. “Get over here,” she said as she continued to play with her clit, bringing her other hand to her breast to squeeze and pinch the nipple.

  
He growled low as he stood and stalked over to her, kneeling between her legs. He swatted her hand away and latched his mouth onto her swollen nub, plunging one of his long fingers into her wet heat. His tongue was coarser than Ruby’s and his fingers were rough and calloused. It was an entirely different, but just as pleasurable, experience, and she moaned long and low in response. He slid another finger into her and began pumping faster. Emma canted her hips in response and carded her fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging sharply. Killian hissed and pressed his mouth in closer, the scruff on his cheeks rubbing at her thighs and causing a pleasant burn. He continued working her and Emma felt the pressure building in her pelvis until suddenly the dam broke and pleasure flooded through her veins.

* * *

 

 

“Oh fuck!” Emma cried out.

  
Killian smirked and sat back on his heels, observing the beautiful blonde as she heaved in deep, gulping breaths.

  
“Nice to see you two getting along,” Ruby said, coming back into the room and giving them a predatory grin. She draped herself over the back of the couch and lowered her head to Emma’s, capturing the other woman’s lips in a passionate kiss. Emma responded in kind, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Ruby’s neck. Ruby tossed a box of condoms on the ground near Killian before climbing over the back of the couch and straddling Emma’s lap. The two women continued to make out, their hips grinding together.

  
Ruby pulled away and looked over her shoulder. “Put one of those on. I need your cock inside me right now.”

  
Killian didn’t need to be told twice. He reached into the box and tore one foil packet off the strip, quickly extracting the latex sheath and sliding it down his length. In that time, Ruby dragged Emma down to the floor and propped her hips up with some pillows from the couch.

  
She kneeled on her hands and knees between Emma’s legs, freeing one of her arms to rest on the other woman’s thigh. “You were a bad girl and came without me.” Her hand suddenly flew through the air and smacked Emma’s clit. Emma cried out at the pain before moaning in pleasure. “I’m going to eat you out while he fucks me, but you are not to come until I say so. If you don’t listen, I’ll have to tie you up and make you watch for the rest of the night. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes,” Emma replied.

  
Ruby’s hand came down again and she smacked Emma’s soaked pussy once more. “Yes what?” she said, never once raising her voice.

  
“Oh! Yes, mistress,” Emma replied with a moan.

  
“Good girl,” Ruby responded, bringing her hand down to rub Emma’s swollen clit.

  
Emma moaned and Killian once again was transfixed. He had no idea what he’d stumbled on when he agreed to go home with Ruby, but he could only be grateful to be a participant in this.

  
Ruby turned her authoritative gaze on him. “Shouldn’t you be fucking me by now?” She asked as she wiggled her ass in his direction.

  
“Yes mistress,” Killian responded, and without further preamble he plunged his cock into her pussy, moaning loudly at the sensation of her tight walls squeezing him.

  
“Such a good boy,” Ruby said with a smirk before she turned back and buried her head between Emma’s legs.

  
They set a frantic pace, Killian fucking Ruby hard while she fucked Emma with her tongue. The room was filled with their moans and he had to concentrate hard so as to not come too soon. This was by far the hottest experience of his life. Emma, primed from her prior orgasm, was trying hard not to come herself. She bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling while Ruby continued her assault.

  
Killian increased the pace of his hips as he slammed into Ruby, bringing his hand around front to tease her clit. Ruby pulled her head up and cried out in ecstasy at the sensation, giving the other woman a reprieve. Emma looked up and met Killian’s eyes over her friend’s shoulder while he continued pistoning his hips. Ruby’s moans turned into shrieks and she tossed her head back as she came hard.

 

* * *

“Holy fuck you’re good!” Ruby cried out, breaking character as she fell forward and laid her head on Emma’s stomach. “Ems, you gotta try him.”

  
Emma blushed. She wasn’t as sexually experienced as Ruby, and never thought she’d be willing to go at it with a stranger. But in that moment she wanted to nothing more than to find out for herself how good he really was. “If I let him fuck me, can I come?”

  
Ruby lifted her head and smirked. “Yes, you both can come.” She rolled off her friend and laid down by her side. Emma heard Killian put on a clean condom before crawling forward and hovering over her.

  
“Are you sure?” he asked, and she was shocked by how sincere he looked. She felt certain that if she said no he wouldn’t argue, but that was the last thing she wanted. She surged up and captured his lips with her own. He seemed taken aback momentarily before falling back to the floor with her and taking over the kiss. His lips were soft, and she could taste traces of rum mixed with her own essence. He wrapped his mouth around her lower lip and sucked gently. The moment her lips were parted, he thrust his tongue in, gliding it against her own. She closed her teeth slightly, just barely scraping the plundering muscle and pulling another of those delicious growls from him.

  
“Fuck me,” she breathed into his mouth.

  
He didn’t hesitate a moment longer, and thrust his erection into her with renewed vigor. His hips ground down on her own as she wiggled slightly to let her body adjust to his girth. “Alright?” he whispered, and she nodded in reply.

  
Slowly he began to move, sliding in and out of her sopping wet core. She screwed her eyes shut and tilted her head back. He really was good.  _So_  fucking good.

  
Killian lifted his torso and the change in angle hit her just right. “There! Oh god, there!”

  
“Open your eyes, Emma,” Ruby said in her ear, her hand lightly grazing a nipple before it traveled down to where Killian and Emma’s bodies were joined. “I want you to look at him when you come.”

  
Emma obeyed her mistress. Ruby didn’t often adopt this persona, but when she did, Emma knew better than to argue. She looked Killian in the eye, green meeting blue, as she cried out again at the intense pleasure. Killian looked just as wrecked as she felt.

  
“I’m so fucking close,” he said, snapping his hips into hers. “Please tell me you’re close.”

  
She nodded as she bit her lip and Ruby doubled her efforts. They continued for a minute or two longer before she crested once more, warmth filling her body as the orgasm washed over her. She felt herself squeezing his cock, sending him over the edge. He cried out and fell forward, rutting into her a few more times before he stilled completely.

  
He rested his head on her breast for a moment while trying to catch his breath.

  
“That was incredible” he said, his voice muffled.

  
“Yeah,” Emma replied, as the reality of the situation began to settle in. She’d just broken up with her boyfriend, and her response was to have mind-blowing sex with her best friend and a stranger.

  
Killian seemed to sense the change in her mood and climbed off of her. Ruby, however, knew when to push and settled in next to Emma, curling up beside her.

  
“No regrets, okay?” Ruby said, placing feather light touches on her friend’s stomach.

  
“Okay,” Emma replied, though it didn’t feel entirely truthful.

  
She looked up at Killian, now lying face-down on the couch, his face hanging slightly over the edge so he could look at them. He looked bereft, like all he wanted to do was hold her. And, truth be told, all she wanted to do in that moment was be held. So she decided to go for it. Tomorrow’s Emma could worry about the outcome. Tonight’s Emma was indulging herself.

  
“Why don’t we all go take a nap in my bed before we get up for round two?” she asked, sitting up.

  
“That sounds lovely,” Killian said in reply.

  
He followed her to her bed and settled down on her left side, spooning her body with his own. Ruby laid down on her right and pulled the blanket over their bodies. Emma shared one more passionate kiss with each of them before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

Emma awoke a few hours later, hearing Ruby on the phone in her own room. She was likely sharing the events of the evening with Dorothy. Emma wasn’t sure how Dorothy could be okay with being in an open relationship, but somehow they made it work.

  
She was pulled from her thoughts when Killian tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She should be appalled at his familiarity. She should want to kick him out of her bed. But she only felt warmth. She snuggled her body closer to his and closed her eyes once more. She would indulge herself for just a little while longer.


End file.
